Doe Eyes
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: Summary: AU: Fem!Harry. The choice to leave the Wizarding World was easy enough, but settling in to a new culture and land was more difficult. In the end it was the best choice she ever made.
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doe Eyes.**

If someone asked Naruto what had drawn him to his wife, he'd have a hard time settling on one trait until the image of her long dark-red hair came to mind. What he loved about his wife's hair, other than it's vibrant color, was how it was never just straight; sometimes it was wavy, and other times she would have a mess of light curls. He was hard pressed to figure out which was its natural state and which was styled. Her eyes were equally beautiful. They were bright emerald-green, a shade that outshone all other green eyes he'd come across in the past (including those of his first crush and teammate).

Naruto always found these questions amusing, since he knew no one had foreseen him falling in love with an apparent foreigner. Despite being able to blend right in with the Uzumaki clan when they were still around (and for good reason), Kurosaki Sumire, born Violet Potter, was definitely exotic in the Elemental Nations. She had skin so white some compared it to snow, but it wasn't so pale it looked unhealthy. Neither was it as pale as someone like Orochimaru or Sai, both of whom, put a whole new spin on pale.

He knew most thought he'd fall in love with Hinata and marry her, and they had dated after the attack of Ōtsutsuki Toneri, but after nearly a year of dating the two separated on good terms. Part of him knew he'd hurt Hinata by breaking up with her, but he simply couldn't force himself to fall in love with her.

He did like her, just not as he or Hinata had hoped. Hinata was a great friend, she was strong, kind, and beautiful. She was everything he didn't deserve, in his opinion, and though he tried to love her the love he did develop wasn't that of a lover. She was a dear friend and maybe even the sister he never had, but that was all he could feel for her.

Popular belief was that he dumped her to pursue Sakura, the girl everyone of his generation and their neighbor knew he'd had a crush on since before he started going through puberty. This wasn't true, he'd come to terms with his feelings for Sakura years ago. And even if he hadn't, Sakura was in love with Sasuke and she probably always would be.

Around a month after he and Hinata went their separate ways, he met the love of his life. He only saw her from behind, but the moment his eyes spotted her long wavy red locks he knew he had to know her. It wasn't because she reminded him of his mother (though the similarities was there).

Naruto hadn't known his mother, what he did know came from those who'd known her and the few minutes he'd seen her within his seal as a chakra impression. Sumire and Kushina, while similar, were nothing alike otherwise. They shared similar shades of red hair and a feisty personality, but that was where it ended.

Sumire hated fighting, even if she'd had to in the past, many of her friends would say she was as close to a pacifist as someone could get without _actually_ being one. She didn't have an issue fighting when it was to protect her loved ones and home, but otherwise she was the epitome of gentle.

Instead of chakra she used an energy she called magic, which was very much like a kekkei genkai and was listed as one. It's abilities had shocked so many some had begun calling her the Sorceress of Konoha; with the ability to warp reality to her whims. Sumire would laugh and wave it off, saying her magic didn't change reality in anyway, at least no more than other kekkei genkai and ninja arts did. Naruto knew it was complicated but amazing to watch.

He loved how she would get this dreamy, far away look when she was in deep thought. How her eyes were almond shaped with thick lashes and large like a doe. He loved how she would play with her long hair when nervous. And he loved the little dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her shoulders and cleavage; freckles that were so faint one would have to be nearly on top of her to notice them.

Getting her attention had been hard at first, she seemed to want to avoid ninja and he didn't blame her. Even at a time of peace he ran the risk of dying young, and with his reputation and heritage that increased. Peace was a delicate thing, and though the Five Great Shinobi Villages were at peace anything could break that peace, and there were plenty of smaller countries and hidden villages that didn't want the changes that had occurred.

Sumire was stubborn, but eventually his relentless chase after her won him their first date four months after meeting her. It took a few dates before he knew he'd found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Meeting Sumire and his following choice to chase her in pursuit of a relationship was something he never regretted; not once.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumire was surprised to find this blond, blue-eyed boy grinning at her and asking for her name. She'd only gone to the market, she hadn't expected for anyone to talk to her. She was still learning the language as far as reading and writing went, since magic could only make her fluent speaking the language with a spell.

She was still the foreign girl in the village. A girl who'd come to Konoha not long after their war ended, with a fortune to her name, and kept mostly to herself. She had some friends, but they were civilians and that was how she liked it.

No matter what she did Naruto kept trying to be her friend, but it was obvious he wanted to be more. Sumire would be lying if she said she'd not thought about it. He was kind, and cheerful, fun, and he made her laugh, but what made her want to avoid him and his advances was death. She'd seen so many die in the past. Her parents, her godfather, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Fred... they had all taken a piece of her heart with them, and she didn't know if she had enough left to give.

"Come on Mire-chan, just one date," Naruto said as he carried her bags. Bags which he'd taken from her the moment he came to walk beside her. She sighed, while shaking her head.

"I've told you a thousand times, Naruto. You're nice, but I don't want to date anyone. It's not you..."

"It's me," Naruto finished for her with a foxy grin. "Isn't that a bit cliché, Sumire? I understand you're not sure about starting something, but what if we don't call it a date?"

"You'll still think it's a date, which makes it a date," Sumire said as she fished out the keys to her modest home. She tucked a strand of ruby hair behind her ear and unlocked her door. "You're going to keep insisting aren't you?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm not known to give up when I really want something."

Sumire pursed her lips and then sighed. "Come in, I doubt I'll get my food back otherwise."

That was the start of something new. The next day he was back to his old routine of greeting her as she went into work at the hospital. She was no medic-nin, but the hospital also had civilian nurses, and with her bloodline she could heal just as well, if not better, than some medical ninja. She hadn't studied with Madam Pomfrey and finished her education as a healer for nothing.

"Again?" she asked with a small smirk.

Naruto smiled and held out a single violet and lily flower. She felt her cheeks turn red, and with her ivory skin tone it was impossible to hide from the blond. With some hesitance she accepted the flowers. She remembered telling Naruto some time after they'd met about her favorite colors and flowers. She should've known he had other motives to asking.

Suddenly, she was drawn into eyes brighter than the sky and she felt herself relent. She liked him, and she'd known she had for a while, but her own insecurities and stubborn nature had stopped her from accepting his proposals. Rolling her eyes she smiled.

"Do you still want that date?" Blue eyes widened, and she chuckled while he stuttered out a yes. "Good, meet me tonight."

"How about seven?" Naruto asked.

"Seven-thirty, I don't get off work until five," she said, kissing him on the cheek before entering the hospital.

She left a grinning stupidly Naruto behind.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurosaki Sumire and Uzumaki Naruto married a year and half later when Sumire was twenty-three years old. It was an August wedding and Sumire had invited the entire Weasley clan, which now included Hermione who'd married Ron the year before, and any others who'd married into the Weasley family. There were plenty of Naruto's friends as well, most being ninja.

The only two not there were Sakura and Sasuke. They were journeying around the Elemental Nations and couldn't get back in time for the wedding even if they knew where to look. Sakura had left a year before the wedding, and Sumire had never met Sasuke, but she'd seen pictures and Naruto didn't mind one bit to tell her stories of his old team. The only civilians to come to the wedding were either children or friends of Sumire. It was just as Sumire wanted, though there were a lot more people there than she'd first imagined.

They continued to live in the home Sumire had bought upon arriving in Konoha, though they did some renovations on it. It was a moderate home in size, but only had two bedrooms. The need for a new home arrived three years after they married.

A year after their marriage they had a daughter they named Minako, and were now expecting another child which led them to buying a larger home. With Sumire's inheritance and the money Naruto made as a shinobi they never really wanted for anything and always had what they needed.

"Hm, how did I get so lucky?" Naruto muttered as he rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around the woman beside him. She wore a silky maternity nightgown which stretched with her protruding stomach, and her hip length red hair was braided so she didn't tug on it when she shifted in her sleep. Sumire moaned as she woke up smiling.

"I do believe you wouldn't take no for an answer," she said, and giggled when her husband of three years peppered her neck with chaste kisses. He knew she was ticklish there.

She twisted in his arms, and Naruto rubbed her growing belly. She was due in only a few short weeks. It seemed the nine months had just flown by, not like with her first pregnancy which seemed to go on forever.

Not that she wasn't excited the first time, it was simply she couldn't wait to meet their child and time seemed to go on forever. She was just as excited now as she was then, but time seemed to have flown by.

"I love you," Naruto said, kissing her passionately. When he pulled away she opened her green eyes and continued to smile. She was hardly without a smile these days. Saying yes to Naruto had turned out to be the best choice of her life.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

The first time Kakashi met Naruto's wife had been when he'd gone into the hospital after a training accident with Gai – who had insisted he see Kurosaki Sumire, the woman who had with help from Tsunade saved his ability to walk. He figured if this woman could help Gai to walk again she could heal a busted arm.

He'd been surprised by just how she'd gone about it. First she had used what she called magic – and what he called an impressive bloodline – to vanish the bones in his arms before forcing him to drink a nasty liquid she called a potion. Over the next few hours his bones had been regrown. It was definitely like magic.

The next time he saw her he'd actually noticed how beautiful she was. He wasn't one to want long term relationships or marriage, and Sumire looked like the type of woman who'd had her heart broken one too many times. This didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty when he saw it.

With her long dark red hair she reminded him of Kushina, but that was really were the resemblance ended. She had large doe eyes that were such a bright shade of green they would have made the trees look dull, but could be as vicious as a cat when angered. She was short, only 5'2, but curvy and well muscled for a civilian. He'd say she ran a lot in her free time, maybe played sports when she was younger.

He was not surprised that a few years passed and he saw Sumire with Naruto more and more often. From behind he swore he was seeing the ghost of his sensei and Kushina, it had been such a shock his heart skipped a few beats. Then they turned around and he realized it was not Minato and Kushina, but Naruto and the civilian healer who had made some medical ninja jealous. He was happy for his student, for all of his students.

Barely a year passed and Sakura requested time away from the village. Everyone knew she was going to find Sasuke. She and Sasuke sent letters back to the village every other month. They had found one another, but otherwise the Rokudaime or Konoha had neither seen or heard from Sakura and Sasuke.

Six months later announcements for the Uzumaki wedding went out, and he was there when his student married the woman he'd found love with. It reminded him of when Minato and Kushina had married, but that had been a much smaller private ceremony since it was before the Third War officially ended.

This peaceful time had been good for Naruto, for everyone really.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Great, you're here!" Naruto said with a grin, pulling the Hokage inside and basically dragging him into the dinning room. "Sit, Mire-chan is making some tea and snacks."

"Mah-mah, she didn't need to go through so much trouble. Sumire's about ready to pop by now, right?" Kakashi asked, sitting down across from Naruto. The walls in the dinning room were a blinding pastel orange along with the kitchen walls, and Kakashi knew that must have been Naruto's doing.

"She's getting pretty big, but uh.. don't tell her I said that. I mentioned it once already and she thought I was calling her fat..." Naruto trailed off with a grimace. "It didn't end well for me."

Kakashi laughed. "That's the terrors of marriage and children, Naruto."

"I guess, but it's worth it. How about you, I heard a rumor you and the Mizukage were getting close."

Kakashi snorted. "I don't know how that rumor got started. Mei and I aren't seeing each other, we're too different." Mei was a lovely woman, beautiful even, but she wanted completely different things from what he was willing to give.

"Naruto-kun, did Kakashi arrive yet... oh Kakashi," Sumire said realizing their guest had arrived. She sat the tray of small sandwiches on the table, and Kakashi watched as a wrinkly creature brought out the tea. "Thank you Kreacher."

"Anything for Mistress Uzumaki," Kreacher said, and disappeared with a pop.

It had taken Kreacher over a year to get used to calling her Kurosaki, and another year after she married to call her by her married name – Uzumaki. She knew Kreacher was sad no one was living in Grimmauld Place at the present time, but when Sumire wanted to visit her friends in England that was where she, Naruto, and Minako would stay. She'd decided to leave the house to her godson, Teddy. If anyone had more right to the Black ancestral home than her it was him.

"I'm glad you could make it today."

"I'm glad to be here, though I'm a little confused on what you wanted to see me about," Kakashi admitted.

Sumire frowned and turned her narrowed eyes onto her husband who she stood beside. "Didn't you already tell him, Naruto?"

"Hehe, sorry love, I was getting to that," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Kakashi we wanted to ask you something important. You see, Boruto is going to be born any week now..."

"Boruto? You finally decided on a name than?" he asked.

"We did, we both liked the name and it's a good way to honor not only Sumire but my father and Neji as well," Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi understood the connection to Minato and Neji, but the connection to Sumire was lost on him until he caught a glance of the faint scar on her forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Sumire said, placing a small hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What Naruto was trying to say is we wanted to ask... if you'd be his godfather?"

"What, me?" Kakashi asked, taken by surprise.

"Who else?" Naruto chuckled. "Sumire asked Ron and Hermione to be Minako's godparents. You're my first choice, it's kind of tradition now don't you think? My father asked his sensei to be my godfather."

"You realize that's not how picking godparents works, right?" he asked with a laugh. "I actually thought you'd ask Sasuke this, not me."

"Well, Sasuke isn't exactly around right now, and there will be other children. He and Sakura can be godparents to the next one," Naruto explained. Kakashi gave them an eye-smile, which having both eyes looked a little different these days.

"Are you two sure? I've heard from Sasuke, he and Sakura were talking about returning to the village soon. They say they have a surprise for us all."

"That's brilliant news, but we're sure," Sumire said. "We've talked about it for a while now. We've already asked Hinata about being his godmother."

Though awkward at first, Hinata and Sumire had met and got along well. At first it was strange for them and was like walking on eggshells for both, but soon enough they were laughing like old best friends.

"Then I would be honored," Kakashi said.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sumire pulled a long piece of wood (her wand) from her apron and moved it over the cups of tea in front of them as she took a seat.

She usually didn't need the wand, the spell was simple, but with her pregnancy her magic was also helping nourish the baby. It was normal for an expecting witches magic to weaken. She'd found wandless magic, which she'd become rather used to (as being the Mistress of Death had made wands nearly obsolete for her), more difficult like it had been before the Hallows.

"We've let the tea get cold, that should heat them up again," she said, seeing Kakashi's puzzled look.

It was only a week later that Sumire went into labor and had a healthy baby boy; Uzumaki Boruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Sasuke and Sakura returned it was September and not alone. Cradled in Sakura's arms was a small bundle everyone realized to be a baby no older than a few months. The child was wrapped in a pink blanket with a head full of black hair, pale skin, and black eyes (most newborns had blue eyes she seemed to have skipped that stage, or they'd simply changed over the month and a half since her birth). She was her father's daughter, but with a softness she could only inherit from Sakura.

Uchiha Sarada was born on March 31st – later Naruto and Sumire would find this ironic as Sumire's own birthday was the same day but four months and twenty-seven years earlier.

Sumire was two years older than her husband, but she looked no older than him. In fact, both looked like they were barely out of their twentieth year. Naruto had his Uzumaki longevity to thank, while Sumire had the longevity witches and wizards were known for to thank (though a part of her wondered if it was enhanced thanks to the Deathly Hallows and her mother's heritage).

"Huh! Who's baby is that!?" Naruto exclaimed upon seeing his teammates. He, Sumire, and their two children had decided to meet the returning couple at the gate.

Sumire rolled her eyes and sighed, looking down at the baby held in a sling to her chest. He was nearly the mirror image of his father, but his little nose mirrored her own on a smaller scale and Naruto swore Boruto had her smile. She was sure it was gas, but Naruto wouldn't be deterred.

Minako was also a little version of her father, with long blond hair and a similar facial structure, but with higher cheekbone inherited from Sumire and her eyes. Only Boruto had inherited two whisker marks, Minako had three just like her father. They weren't sure why there was a difference, but they were both healthy children so they didn't believe it mattered.

"Your daddy is a little slow sometimes, Boruto-chan," Sumire muttered to her curious baby. Minako smiled at her side, her small hand clinched in her skirt as she gazed with unsure green eyes at the pink-haired woman and taller dark-haired man with the somewhat cold onyx eyes.

Sakura's eyes twitched and it was only the fact she held Sarada that Naruto was saved from being punched across the village. Sasuke snorted, his eyes leaving the woman who stood close to his best friend. He had heard about Sumire from Sakura, but he'd never met her before now. She was beautiful, even with the obvious signs of her recent pregnancy.

Her figure was curvy and lithe, with breast that were at least a small D-cup. She had somewhat wide hips, pale snowy skin, features he'd seen on nobles and even inside clans such as his own. Her hair was a dark-red that fell fairly straight to rest just past her hips. Her eyes were the brightest emerald-green he'd ever seen, brighter than Sakura's eyes (and his wife's eyes were one of his favorite features).

She didn't really hold herself like a kunoichi, but he could tell by her body language and a haunted look buried in her eyes that she'd seen war. She reminded him a little of Sakura. nonetheless, Naruto certainly had caught himself an interesting wife. Beside her leg, clutching her navy skirt and looking at him and Sakura with some suspicion, was a child of three.

She looked a lot like her father with her long, somewhat spiky hair that stopped at her shoulder blades. Three small whisker marks went over her cheeks, but she had mother's almond shaped verdant eyes. From what he could see of the baby Sumire held to her chest in a baby sling, which mirrored the one Sakura wore, he was even more alike to his father. The same blond hair and clear blue eyes, but he had only two whisker marks unlike his sister.

"It's my and Sakura's child, dead last," Sasuke said, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Bast – " Sumire coughed and narrowed her eyes at her husband, and Naruto chuckled nervously before continuing. "Ah, right I didn't expect that. The baby looks too cute to be something you made, Sasuke. Must have gotten it from Sakura." He ran a finger over the sleeping baby's cheek and it's nose scrunched up adorably.

"Did you have a boy?" he asked and Sakura laughed.

"No, it's a girl. Her name is Sarada... what about you Naruto?" she asked, smiling over at Sumire and the little girl half hiding beside her mother. "It looks like you and Sumire-chan have been busy."

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been around since before we married. Hey bas-er I mean Sasuke, this is my wife, Sumire. Sumire-chan, this is my best friend Sasuke."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Sasuke. Naruto has told me so much about you, and all of Team Seven really," Sumire said with a smile as she greeted the man Naruto saw as his brother. "These are our children. I have our youngest here, his name is Boruto. I hope our children can be best friends one day."

Sasuke's lips lifted slightly into a small smile and he accepted her greeting. "Sakura has told me a bit about you as well."

Naruto grinned before scooping his daughter into his arms, causing her to squeal with happy laughter. Her arms wrapped around her father's neck as she was held to his left side, bringing her more level in height to the other adults. She smiled shyly at Sasuke and Sakura, waving a small hand as her father introduced her.

"And this is my little princess, Minako," Naruto said. "Isn't she adorable? She has her mother's eyes." He grinned proudly, and Sakura smiled back at the girl while Sasuke nodded, neither frowning or smiling widely. It was enough that Minako began to calm down in their presence. She grinned back showing she had her father's grin.

"Hello, I'm Minako. Is your baby like Bolt-chan? He isn't very good at playing yet, Papa and Mama say he's too young to do more than cry and poop." Her words were a little broken given her age but very well put together for a three year old.

Sasuke's lips lifted into a smile as he chuckled while Sakura laughed.

"She's definitely your child, dobe," Sasuke said, and Naruto looked both proud and a little put out.

"Teme," he muttered, and Sumire slapped his shoulder lightly in warning. He knew how she felt about rude language around the children, she hadn't wanted them picking it up early.

"Bolt?" Sakura suddenly asked, taking a look into bright blue eyes of the blonde baby in her friends arms. "I thought his name was Boruto?"

She and Sumire had known each other for a while longer than anyone else since she worked at the Hospital. Sakura had been a little surprised to learn Naruto and Sumire had started dating, but the more she saw them together the more she realized they were meant for each other.

She did feel bad for Hinata, she'd been the one to push the girl to confessing her feelings. Unfortunately, she'd not realized it wouldn't work out, she'd thought Naruto just needed a little push. Now she realized that love didn't work like that, and that any love her teammate had for the Hyūga heiress had been platonic.

She had gotten lucky, and though she'd loved Sasuke for a while she hadn't realized what love truly was until she'd left to join him on his journey. It had taken a long time for them to get as close as they were, and then it had nearly shocked her when Sasuke asked her on their first date. By that point she'd nearly given up, she was happy she hadn't.

"It is, but Minako while smart for her age couldn't quite pronounce it so she gave him the nickname soon after he was born. She can say his name fairly well now, it's been two weeks since I had him, but she's taken a liking for the nickname." Sumire explained with a chuckle.

"Oh, and how is everyone?" Sakura asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. It had grown in her travels, now down to her shoulder blades. She would have to get it cut soon. She wondered how Sumire could handle her hair as long as it was. She remembered how much care her mid-back length hair had been as a genin.

"Naruto would probably be better at answering that. I'm not a ninja..."

"With your kekkei genkai you could be. You're as good a medic as me, maybe better in areas," Sakura admitted and Sumire gave a small smile. She knew how that must have been hard to admit when Sakura prided herself on her medical skills.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha matriarchs spoke about how far everyone had come since her trip. Shikamaru and Temari had a child in May, a son named Shikadai. Chōji and his wife, Karui, had a daughter due within the month. Kiba was still a bachelor, but making eyes at a girl who'd recently come to the village, a nin-cat user named Tamaki.

Hinata had surprisingly become clan head in the last three years and gotten closer to a member of the Hyūga clan, a man named Kō who used to be her bodyguard (surprisingly only about five or six years older than her, which meant he was probably as skilled as Neji had been) **.** Sakura only remembered him as the Hyūga who'd been close to Hinata during the invasion by Pain.

Shino met a nice girl, a civilian who didn't mind his families bug-based jutsu, and married recently. Konohamaru and his team had become chūnin some time ago, and she'd heard they were working on promotion to jōnin soon. Kurenai no longer took many missions, and in fact was considering retiring from active duty now that Mirai was eight and in the Shinobi Academy.

Iruka was still at the Academy teaching, and Kakashi was grooming Naruto to take over as Hokage as soon as he could. The paperwork was apparently driving the silver-haired man to genocide. Shizune still helped out as Kakashi's assistant, while Tsunade took over the place Danzō had left behind as his advisor. The other two elders had passed due to age, which hadn't really caused much of a stir. A lot of shinobi had always wondered if the other two had helped Danzō cover some of his darker actions, and the news actually got a smile and short laugh out of Sasuke.

"I think we should take this reunion somewhere more private," Sumire suggested. "Kakashi will be joining us for dinner tonight, so maybe you would like to join us as well."

The members of the last generation of Team Seven exchanged looks and Sasuke and Sakura instantly agreed. It would be like a reunion for the original Team Seven, a new start. From that moment forward they awaited what the future had to offer them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: So, I've wanted to do some one-shots for a while. I had several ideas, this being one of them. Like a few of the future one-shots I have in the works, this one may turn into multiple one-shots. But for now I am working on the next chapter for** _ **The Roaring of The Sea**_ **and slowly rewriting chapters I lost when I lost most of my files. I hope you enjoy this though, it's one of the few one-shots I've written.**


End file.
